1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for updating firmware of an electronic device, and in particular relates to a system and method for writing/updating a system control program stored in a flash memory of an electronic device.
2. Background Art
According to some related art, for example, as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-44064 A, a program to be stored in a flash memory of an electronic device is temporarily loaded into a RAM (random access memory), and another program, which controls writing operation to load the program into the flash memory, stored in a ROM (read only memory) in advance is executed. By way of this, the program temporarily stored in the RAM is loaded into the flash memory, and thereby, the firmware of the electronic device can be updated.
In the above related art, although the program temporarily stored in the RAM can be loaded into the flash memory, there has been a problem that the other program to perform such writing operation is required to be stored in the ROM in advance.